


The Sunlit Warrior, The Raven King and The Moon Child

by DayDreamingAni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, I don't recognize half of Civil War, Magic, Magic Meets Masked Heroes, No Timeline, Real Life Witches, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamingAni/pseuds/DayDreamingAni
Summary: What do you get when you mix Super Heroes and the world of the Witchcraft?Nothing good.Our two favorite Super Soldiers stumble upon a Witch and, as all else in FanFic, Love and Drama quickly catch up to them.
*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*
She's different, she knows that, but then again so is everyone in her family so it's nothing new. But she's different from Them, the World's Mightiest heroes, who use their powers for good. Who run out there and save the world from Aliens, Villains and great evils. She's just some kid with a sketchy past and more power than she has any need for. She's just some little Witch living on the fringes of Mortal life and the Underworld one that housed all things supernatural like herself.How in the hell she gets tangled up working with the Avengers, attempting to do some good with her strange skill sets and living in New York--she has no idea. But it's an adventure if nothing else.





	

 

 

* * *

 

 

Borage – Courage

Primrose – Eternal love

White Lilies – Innocence of Soul :: often thought to mean rebirth and grief.

 

* * *

 

 

She can see it now—see Them now, who they are, who they _really_ are. Both of them are two opposite sides of the same coin. Both of them great, magnificent, noble, brilliant and true. Both of them greater than any mere mortal. Except…

One is bathed in the light; burning bright light of the sun. The great scorching heat of his love blazing bright for all to witness his majesty. Where he steps the buds of Borage and Primroses does sprout. A brilliant creature who wore the sun as a crown and carried the clear skies in his eyes. Sunlit Warrior.

The other is cloaked in the blackest of shadows; dark and mysterious as a starless sky. A creature born to bear the weight of fell tidings. His crown, entwined in a ravens feathers and white lilies. The moon waxing and waning in his eyes. Life sits in his right hand and Death on his left. Raven King.

The differences between the two are far and wide. So utterly opposite—so drastically opposed—that one can never dare to confuse one for the other. And yet…

And yet, all she can see now—in them both—is the same heart broken and mangled soul. Two different, opposing, sides of the same coin. Both equally as mutilated as the other. Both run so ragged she's surprised there's any thread left on them.

The Sunlit Warrior and the Raven King.

Both of them fighters to the very marrow. Both of them as unyielding as the metal in their spines. Both of them as deadly as the darkest phantom of the veil. Both of them forces not to be reckoned with. Both of them so beautiful, wretched and starved for love it broke her heart. Both of them…

Both of them…

One could not exist without the other. Together they are natures balance.

And she loves them, this she knows with all the certainty of which she knows she is alive and breathing. She loves them, loves all of them—everything that made them who they were—loved them both with everything she had. She loves them for their faults just as much as she loves them for their greatest of attributes. She loves them for their fire, their ambition, their passion, their great sense of justice, their unflinching sense of right and wrong. She loves them like she could never hope they would ever come to love her.

Clear blue eyes are burning with rage and betrayal. A brilliant azure fire that threatens to kill her just as much as they wish to save her; his fist pounding away and causing flames to gather and destroy.

Eyes the shade of molten lead swirl in devastation and heartache. The bitter realization of the truth carving clean tracks through the black smears around his eyes. The vessel for his heart crumbling in the wake of his grief.

She loves them… By the Goddess above and below, she loves them.

It is in the love she bears for them that finds her courage.

Courage to sink the sharp end of that silver blade deep into her chest. The pain blossoming and burning—tearing and slicing—through the tissue that keeps her whole and hale. But she steels her fear, nerves and tremors. This is a task that must be done.

There is a growing darkness hanging over her head. A swirling of black shadows, smoke made creatures, shades of souls perverted. The Arc has fallen. The bridge between life and death has been dismantled. Her warriors—so true—have done as they should and saved their world. Heroes, every one of them. But, not all has returned to where they should. Too much lingers still overhead—displaced by the Magic that had yanked them here—they are contained only by the small grace of her talismans and cigils.

She can hear her name echoed underneath the roar of unearthly beings. The roar is anguished and desperate. The call is breathless and pleading. Her name… Her name always from their lips, it makes her a little weak.

“I lied,” she calls out to them, knowing that they can hear her better than she could ever hear them. The barrier that keeps them safe—and her trapped within with the shades—a strange creation of itself, “I lied to you.”

For the barest of moments, the rage of the swirling shadows and demons silences. The screeching fading to a level she can withstand, as if to say, they too listen for her to speak.

A cough, ragged and bloody, rips through her body. The pain in her chest increasing as more of her liquid life spills down to pool at her knees. She's dying very quickly. She'll have to hurry if she wants it to be done right and for the ritual to seal the entryway for good.

“I don't regret it… any of it. I don't regret meeting you, any of you,” she mutters, crimson life falling freely from her lips, “I don't regret having loved you...all of you. I loved you all so much.”

There are voices on the wind as she watches them—her warriors—fighting so valiantly to save her from herself. Voices that scream for her to stay her hand and undo this madness. Voices that plead for there to be another way— _any_ way but **this**. But, there is none. A life for a life. The balance must be kept. A life must be shed. Willing Blood must be spilled. A life must flicker and end for the darkness to recede or all will be for naught.

Gripping the base of the knife she steadies her nerve and closes her eyes, lest she be forced to die with anything but the sight of their smiling faces in her minds eye, and begins to pull. The incantation spilling from her lips as quickly as her blood does rush out.

 

_The Balance must endure_

_A Warmonger has broken and desecrated ancient powers_

_Eye for Eye_

_Hand for Hand_

_Tongue for Tongue_

_Blood for Blood_

_Life for Life_

_A Peacemaker has mended their wounds and undone the frayed ties_

_The Balance will endure_

 

The last of her words are said just as the end of the dagger leaves her. Despite her attempts not to, she falls forward into her great puddle of blood. She can feel her body growing cold. Death has begun to claim her. And where she had thought she would rebel and find resistance—or her cowardice once more—she finds peace.

Peace in her unsatisfying life. Peace in all of her wrong doing and attempts at good will. Peace in all the chances she has spurned and missed. Peace in the turns down dark ways and brief glimpses of the high towers. Peace that in the end she has found love. Peace that they will live to see the world be set to rights.

Peace that she does not die in vain.

And so she closes her eyes, unwilling to watch the shades be cast down once more, and accepts the end of her part of this adventure.

—X—

 

* * *

 

 

Thoughts?


End file.
